guild_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Anatomist
Description Potent single target buffs are the name of the game for the Anatomist, but there aren't many options for the whole team. Gameplay Info Primary Attribute(s): Intelligence Class Frame Rapid Transfusion. Whenever you use an Ability that targets only an Ally, you can choose to lose 10 health and your Ally heals 10 Health. Wears Balanced Armor Abilities Tier 1 * Adrenaline Shock (2PP) ** Give an ally a burst of energy, giving them superhuman strength for a brief moment. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Range: Adjacent ** Target: One Ally ** Effect: The target receives one Action Surge. This Action Surge must be used on their next turn or it is discarded. * Health Concoction (3PP) ** A potent medicinal concoction that takes days to ferment, best not to waste it. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Range: Adjacent ** Target: One Ally ** Effect: The target heals for half of their health rounding up. * Mana Enhancers (3PP) ** You give your target a dose of magic enhancing aether. It swirls through their body that gives them a temporary jolt of power. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Range: Adjacent ** Target: Adjacent Ally or Self ** Effect: For the next two turns, the target adds Advantage to attack and +6 to Damage for all attacks that use Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma * Power Surge (3PP) ** You give your target a rush of strength, giving them unreal physical might, creating a powerful force in the battle. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Range: Adjacent ** Target: Adjacent Ally or Self ** Effect: For the next two turns, the target adds advantage on attack and +6 to Damage for all attacks that use Strength or Dexterity Tier 2 * Sensory Remedy (1PP) ** You analyze the inflicted and cure them of an ailment on their senses. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Range: Adjacent ** Target: One Ally ** Attack: Int Check *** Hit: One Sensory Affliction affecting the target is dispelled. * Close Lethal Wounds (2PP) ** Taking dire measures, you perform a frantic operation on the battlefield, recovering an ally from near death. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Range: Adjacent ** Target: One Bleeding Out Ally ** Effect: The target is healed up to half of their health rounding down and one Death Mark is removed. * Toxin Cleanse (2PP) ** A potion that washes the system of poison, and converts it into energy, healing minor wounds and strengthening the body. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Range: Adjacent ** Target: One Ally ** Attack: Int Check *** Hit: The target is dispelled of all poison and heals 1d4. The amount of poison the target had + the amount just healed is converted into a damage bonus on the next attack they land before combat ends Tier 3 * Compound X (3PP) ** A dangerous injection which gives one ally a short burst of lethal precision. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Range: Adjacent ** Target: One Ally ** Attack: Int Check *** Hit: The allies next attack is guaranteed to be a critical and cannot miss. * Do No Harm (3PP) ** All of your creations are imbued with vampiric power, and absorb health for themselves and their master. ** Frequency: Passive ** Effect: If an ally under the influence of one of your status buffs defeats an enemy, you both heal 1d10 * Manic Operation (4PP) ** Force the target to send their body into overdrive, but if it isn't done right, you may put your patient in a precarious situation. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Range: Adjacent ** Target: One Bleeding Out or Battered Ally ** Attack: Int Check *** Hit: Target is healed from their lingering battered conditon and heals to half health rounding up. For the next two turns, the Target adds +5 to attack rolls and +5 to damage on hit *** Miss: Same as On Hit effect, but at the end of the target's second turn, they drop to one Heatlh and fall prone (1) * Example (PP) ** Description ** Frequency: ** Action Type: ** Requirements: ** Range: ** Target: ** Effect: ** Attack: *** Hit: *** Miss: